The Rebelious Brat
by princesspink1001
Summary: Gabriella Montez, youngest of her family, and constantly protected by her 8 older brothers. She's a rebel when it comes to most things and can't stand the stupid rules that her brothers and father create. What will happen when they get new neighbors?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my new story I just came up with. I probably shouldn't be writing a new story but, this has been bothering me so I just have to write about it to get it out of my head.**

**Summary:**

**Gabriella Montez, youngest of her family, and constantly protected by her 8 older brothers. She's a rebel when it comes to most things and can't stand the stupid rules that her brothers and father create. What will happen when they get new neighbors? Not to mention that her family is one of the richest in Albuquerque, will there be jealousy?**

**Gabriella's POV**

Hearing the piercing screams from my brother's stereo system as he is playing his heavy rock song as my family knows the song as _Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry, _is not the best or my most favorite way of waking up in the morning, but unfortunately thats how I woke up_. _My family loves the song, just not at 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday. I reluctantly got out of bed right as the song ended and the next song which was one of my favorites _Disturbed by Down With The Sickness_. I walk over to the opposite side of my room to get my punching gloves and I put them on and banged on the wall that separates the two bedrooms, make that several times that I banged on the wall until the volume was turned down. Since I have time, I might as well tell you how this mess all started.

It all started with my oldest brother Nick was born. He is 21 and by far my favorite brother. He is out of the house and is a junior at UCLA and apparently he loves it there. He has a Fiancée named Isabella, Is or Bella for short. They have been going out forever and were high school sweethearts also. I only get to see my oldest brother when he comes home from college which is rarely.

_Flashback-19 years ago-1990_

"_Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Lewis at noon" my mom says shyly_

"_alright she is ready for you, so you can go on back" the receptionist said politely as my mom walked through the door only to be greeted by her doctor._

"_Hi Mrs. Montez come on back so we can do your ultrasound" she said as we were walking back and into the dim room and I laid down on the bed waiting for her to apply the cool, green gel._

"_Dr. Lewis, I don't know if this is normal or not, but my stomach seems really big for just one baby?" my mom questioned as Dr. Lewis was putting the green gel on her stomach and moving the transductor(the wand thing) around on her stomach and looking at the computer monitor_

"_that's because you have 3 babies in there" Dr. Lewis stated_

_end flashback_

Yes that's how it all the multiple births started, Brody, Blake and Chase, the first multiple of the family. Brody was first, then an hour later was Blake, and then five minutes was Chase. I don't know what my parents were thinking this time. Maybe that they would have only one kid, once again they were wrong.

_Flashback-18 years ago-1991_

_My mom was called to go into the infirmary and brought back to a room to wait for the doctor. At this point she was 2 weeks pregnant and she was in to see if she was actually pregnant and turns out that she was and it wasn't until she was 2 months pregnant till she found out she was having a multiple birth, actually 4 kids at once, talk about torture._

_End of flashback_

That is how Jacob, James, Michael, and Ryan, um how should I say it 'came into the world'. Jacob was first, twenty minutes later was James, thirty minutes later was Michael and within five minutes was Ryan. Now finally my story. Mine is more exciting then my brothers ever were, besides the fact that they were a multiple birth. But I'm not going to give you a flashback because I think that your tired of them. I was born a Premature so I was little, itty, bitty, 4 pounds 8 ounces to be exact. And instead of the full 9 months, nope I was 5 weeks early. Plus I was almost having to be born in a taxi, tacky right? Yeah I know.(**A/N: just so you know I am being sarcastic with the character, thats the only reason I say that**) so thats not the only part, I gave my mom a full day of labor, and very painful contractions. But you know thats just how I am. Now that I told you about me. I'm going back to bed, because I'm tired. Wake me up at 10.

**4 hours later-10:30am**

I took a shower and I put on my Billabong bathing suit and a pair of Ed Hardy sunglasses and a Ed Hardy towel and went out to my balcony and stepped onto the railing and hoisted myself up to the flat part of the roof so I could tan. Out of the corner of my eye I see a very hot guy. I'm guessing he is about 17 or so. He was dressed in tan cargo shorts and is shirtless. Hello Mr. Hottie! I'm actually thankful he hasn't caught me staring at him yet..... I spoke too soon, he saw me, and waved at me.... but only to be interrupted by my annoying brother, Michael.

"GABI" My annoying brother came into my room, yelled at me and made me fall onto the small mattress I put out there in case I did fall. But unfortunately for my Iphone it ended up on the bushes on the bottom level. I stood up and looked over my right shoulder to see if Mr. Hottie saw me fall, and of course he did, and was laughing slightly, shaking his head, and looking at the ground. Jeeze thats a great way to embarrass myself. Way to go Gabi I said sarcastically to myself. "there's the klutz" my brother said rudely.

"MICHAEL KRISTOPHER MONTEZ, YOU HAD BETTER GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM AND GO DOWNSTAIRS AND GET MY PHONE!!!!!" I yelled at him, once again loosing my temper

"THEN GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS" Michael responded

"NOT IF YOU DON'T GET MY DAMN PHONE" I screamed at him angerly and crossed my arms in protest.

"FINE, YOUR GOING TO GET IT" he said that and picked me up and throws me over his shoulder and he goes downstairs quickly, only to be met by my other 6 brothers. Since I never explained this to you, I do have a mom she just is out shopping for food because, of course, my brothers ate all the food in the house. Surprise Surprise, Not really.

"What?!" I said irritated

"its about our new neighbor....." I heard the second eldest say and kept talking, while I just spaced out looking out the kitchen window to were Mr. Hottie is bringing boxes into his house and coming back outside to retrieve more. God he is one hot guy. Look at those arms and those abs, I start fantasizing about him giving me hugs and those muscular arms wrapping around me. I was snapped out of my little daydream when he said

"Your not allowed to go out with him" damn you Brody, fuck out of my life.

"not allowed to go out with him, My ass, since when do I enjoy listening to people?" I asked that rhetorical question. I got an idea, I put an evil smile on my face right as my brothers' face went from hard to there eyes gone wide and are slowly backing away from me, scared. Somehow I still love it how they are always scared of me. Its quite comical

"I'm getting my phone from outside" I said that and walked out of the French styled doors that led to the backyard and I found my 1 year old English Mastiff puppy playing, I called him over to me and I made him stay close to me and I picked up my untouched phone and went out to the front yard to get the mail. My mom was already home and unloaded all the groceries. And of course me not paying attention My puppy ran over to the neighbor's house, A.K.A. Mr. Hottie's house, I ran after him.

"Hoosier, get over here" I called after my dog as he stayed with Mr. Hottie because he was playing with my puppy.

"Um sorry about my dog" I said looking at the ground embarrassed

"Naw its cool, You got a very cool dog. I'm Troy by the way" He said sticking out his hand and I just looked at him funny. "What?" He said confused

"Oh there's nothing wrong with you, it's just that I am more of a hugging type of girl rather then a handshake type of girl. And my name is Gabriella. Gabriella Montez" I said

"a hug it is" he said and gave me a hug, and might I add it was much better then what I expected. "look I have to go, but I think that my mom wants me to meet the neighbors so I guess I will see you soon?"

"sure" I said turning away walking back towards my house with my dog by my side. I walked through the back gate and left my puppy to continue playing in the backyard and I walked up the stairs and through the back door. Which awaited my family looking at me weird.

"Gabriella Analyn(pronounced anna lynn) Montez, were you listening to us when we were talking about you can't go out with him?" Blake the second oldest said infuriated with me

"Nope I wasn't listening, except for the end when you said I can't date him, but obviously I don't listen very well" I said walking away from them and on my way to my room when the someone rang the front door bell. I skipped away from my helping my mom with the groceries and went to the large double French style doors and turned the door knob.

"Hey Troy, come on in, follow me, and come meet the family" I said grabbing his arm pulling him towards the kitchen

"Alright family this is Troy, our new neighbor. Troy this is Brody, Blake, Danny, Jacob, James, Michael and Ryan and these are my parents Brian and Gina Montez" I said while pointing to each of them as they said hi to Troy but of course one of my older brother decided he just 'had' to say something about what I was wearing.

"Hey Gabriella why don't you go put on some appropriate clothes" I heard Danny say as if an attempt to get me to embarrass myself in front of Troy, well boy was he wrong. My face went red with anger in a matter of two seconds and I heard my mom asking Troy to step by Brody and he happily obliged and moved out of the way and my mom was rushing over to me right as I was about to scream and yell bloody murder.

"DANIEL MATTHEW MONTEZ YO-- nwuet—feeeekreing--bros---sss!" I continued to yell just as my mother covered my mouth which by the way if you have tried to yell at someone with someone else's hand covering your mouth, its quite hard anyways, and said excused her self from the group and pushed me up the several stair cases into my room so I could yell scream and punch the wall as much as I wanted.

**Troy's POV**

So far I really like this neighborhood aswell as the Montez family. They are very welcoming and nice about everything. Shoot they even offered me to stay with them if I needed to. I guess Gabriella has a bit of a temper issue because she wouldn't just blow up on her brothers like that. And plus I doubt that is was "her time of the month" or that she's bipolar. Poor Gabriella she must always be constantly protected by her brothers, they must really get on her nerve. I saw her mother emerge from the stairs and apologized for being rude. All the sudden I hear this piercing scream and several kicks and punches on the wall. I jumped slightly when I heard the first punch and kick.

"um Mrs. Montez wha-" I started to say but then she interrupted

"That would be Gabriella throwing her hourly/daily/weekly/monthly/yearly temper tantrum, no one in the family can calm her down no matter how hard we try" she informed me

"Oh ok" I said " well I best be getting home so I can help my mom unpack and cook dinner, Tell Gabriella I said goodbye" I said walking out of the door "bye dude" the guys all said at once while they walked me to their door. And as I started my journey to my house I just happened to look at the balcony where she was leaning over thinking is what it looked like to me. I saw this massive tree that was in between our rooms and that would be a great way for me to sneak in her room----- not that I'm going to. I decided to call over to her and say

"Bye Gabriella" I hollered at her and she looked up with a mad expression and to me it looked like her expression went from furious to calm in less then 3 seconds, this might be a good thing, anyways she smiled and waved bye to me and then just went back to the position where she was.

**Ok so what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Ok with it? Despises it? Give me your thoughts/critiques/suggestions.**

**Gryfon**


	2. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Hey everyone, I am sooooo sorry for not updating but 6 weeks ago I lost a horse at my dad's place and I would consider the horse my best friend. So since his death I really haven't been able to write because I have been grieving so much and I feel like crap and I'm losing effort to do anything. Like it takes all of my energy just going to school. Again I am really sorry it was just an unexpected death of him and I felt like everything was just ripped right out from under me and I am really hurting right now. So if yall can just bear with me while I at least try and update, I just haven't felt like doing that because I am so depressed. Again I am sooooooo sorry and I really don't want yall to think of this as an excuse but I'm just too hurt to write anything right now. Again I'm sorry(said it quite a few times now)**

**and if any of you have been through a death and know how to deal with it, it would really help if you told me cause I am absolutely miserable.**

**Thanks for understanding(i hope)**


End file.
